1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piezoelectric oscillator of the Clapp type which operates in the overtone mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,157 granted to the present Applicant a piezoelectric oscillator of the Clapp type which operates in the overtone mode and comprises a piezoelectric resonator having a resonance frequency at which the oscillator is designed to operate, said resonator being connected between the base of a transistor and ground, as well as a capacitive voltage-dividing bridge having a so-called midpoint, the emitter of the transistor being loaded through a load resistor.